


The Ball

by ShippyWrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, again its old, but its not bad so here you go, i LOVE masquerade balls so much, this is an old-ish story, uhh its kinda rushed and not my favorite fic ive written, zelink, zelink fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Royal balls weren’t Zelda’s thing.This ball, however, was a touch different.It was a masquerade ball.She would be no one. There would be no suitors. No expectations. No rules. No judgement.And most importantly, no Link.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a kind of old story I wrote it probably a year ago but never published it. I considered straight up rewriting it but never really had the will to? I liked it but not a lot.  
> I reread it recently tho and I figured it was readable enough to release into the wild haha
> 
> Enjoy!

Royal balls weren’t Zelda’s thing. 

She didn’t like all the fuss that came along with them, and all the extra preparations. 

This ball, however, was a touch different. 

It was a masquerade ball, and she was actually excited about it. Finally, she wouldn’t have to be the princess, she could simply be an unnoticed guest. No one is trying to charm her or anyone’s constant judgement. 

And most importantly, no Link. 

Zelda laughed to herself, turning to face the knight standing behind her. He froze, his normally blank face showing surprise that she was even looking at him. 

“Link, while I realize the ball is not for a few weeks, I’d like to make it quite clear that I do not wish to have you following me. I’d like to remain as anonymous as possible.” 

She could tell by the slight furrow of his brows that he was concerned, so she continued. 

“You may still attend, if that eases you, but I do not want you to follow me around. Is that clear?” 

He offered a small nod, relaxing ever so slightly. 

“Good.” 

~~~ 

The days came and went, and so many things happened in that time. 

Things that changed Zelda. 

The first thing was being attacked by the Yiga clan and saved by Link. 

Next, was his battle against many monsters, in which he only received a small wound. 

Finally, was the day they went and took photos of flowers, where she almost shoved a frog in his mouth. 

In these few weeks, Link had managed to sort of...charm her. She hated to admit it but he was growing on her. 

She still didn’t want him at the ball though.   
~~~ 

After a full week of preparation and anticipation, the night of the ball arrived. 

She was quite pleased with her appearance as she looked in the mirror, knowing she’d be unrecognizable. 

Some of her hair was in a bun atop her head, the rest hung near her shoulders with her signature braided headband. She wore a royal blue dress that swept the floor behind her, yet you could see her feet from the front. It was rather curious but she liked it. It was adorned with lace on the torso with the front seemingly tied like a corset. The neckline was rather conservative and her sleeves were long, hanging from her elbow and nearly touching the floor. 

Her mask seemed like a simple round mask from one side, but the other was a large elaborate flower. The outer edges were white while the center was blue. 

Like the silent princess. 

Yes, she was quite pleased. 

~~~ 

The ballroom was bustling, music and people filling the room. There were people dancing, laughing and chatting. Zelda found herself by a table of food, taking a small cake and popping it in her mouth. 

She felt so free, no one was paying attention to her, no one following her. 

There was no sign of Link anywhere. 

After a few more cakes, she found herself wandering. People were in already established groups, and she knew she didn’t have the skills to start a conversation. 

She suddenly felt very alone. 

Zelda brushed the feeling off quickly, soon finding Urbosa in the crowd. Despite the mask, it was quite clear who she was. 

She began to run to her, but stopped. 

This was a masquerade, she wouldn’t recognize her. Still, it couldn’t hurt. Even if she didn’t know who she was, maybe she could talk to her. 

With that, Zelda walked over to her. 

She was almost to her when she noticed a boy. 

He was watching her. 

From the corner of her eye she studied him, taking in every detail. 

He was wearing a crisp white suit with gold on the edges. His pants were black, but still had the gold decorations. The mask he wore was white and gold, hiding everything around his eyes. His strawberry blonde hair was pulled back neatly, it looked freshly washed. 

Upon seeing that Zelda was looking at him, he turned away, walking with his back to her. 

Well that was odd. 

~~~ 

“My little bird!” Urbosa boomed upon seeing Zelda, picking her up and spinning her around. 

“H-How did you?” 

“I’d recognize you anywhere! But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else who you are.” 

Zelda nodded in appreciation, warmed by the fact that Urbosa loved her that much. 

They talked for about an hour before Urbosa said farewell, for she only came for a little bit, just to respect the invitation. 

And once again Zelda was alone. 

~~~ 

It was getting late when the couples dancing began, various men and women moving in rhythm to the slow music. 

Though she’d been standing there for awhile, not a single person had asked for a dance. 

“I suppose,” she mumbled to herself, “no one wishes to dance with Zelda, only the princess.” 

It was only a few minutes later that a white gloved hand appeared in front of her downcast face. 

“Pardon me, miss, may I have this dance?” 

With a start, she looked up, seeing the same boy as before. His voice was deep, a bit hoarse, but ever so gentle. 

He grinned expectantly at her, and she offered a small smile in return. 

Carefully resting her hand in his, she whispered, 

“You may.” 

~~~   
Zelda had danced with many men in her day, she’d been going to balls all her life, but this… 

This was different.

Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the easy smile on his face. Perhaps it was his general aura, so calm and pleasant. Or it could have been the way he rested his hand on her waist and held her hand as they danced. He held her with a firm but featherlight grip, something she didn’t even think was possible. 

She was lost in these thoughts before his voice interrupted her. 

“If I may be so bold, miss, you look absolutely stunning tonight.” 

Blushing, she looked down to hide her face, thanking him. 

“May I have your name?” 

Zelda faltered, biting her lip while thinking of an answer. 

“It’s fine, miss. It is a masquerade after all. Just be warned, you won’t get my name either.”

“I can handle that.”

He laughed lightly, making her stomach flip at the sound. 

“Though… May I make up a name for you?”

“Yes.”

“Then I shall call you flower.”

“And why is that?”

“That is your theme isn’t it? The colors and flowers? Of the Silent Princess?”

“Why yes…” she breathed, “It is.”

~~~

They weren’t quite sure when they’d stopped dancing, but they did. 

It may have been when they stopped moving to simply stare into each other’s eyes and ended up shoved off the dance floor. 

Yes, that was probably when. 

Nonetheless, they ended up at the dessert table and the boy stopped to look at the apple pie. There were slices already cut with a generous amount of pies behind them. 

Zelda felt worry set in her chest when he got a mischievous glint in his eye. He turned to her, placing a finger over his lips as a sign for her to hush as he took a plate and put a third of an unsliced pie onto it. 

Gasping, she looked around to be sure no one saw. Then, ever so cautiously, took a small slice of her own.

“What in Hyrule are you doing?”

“I like pie.” He shrugged, throwing other treats into his plate, eventually getting another one to fill up with his dinner. 

‘What a glutton…’

She followed as the boy took a champagne glass and walked out of the ballroom. 

Part of her was worried, red flags setting off everywhere. 

The other part, however, was curious. 

It’s easy to know which side won. 

~~~

The two ended up in the palace gardens, sitting with the rose bushes. 

Although she felt a touch cliche, Zelda couldn’t help but like it. 

“Are you really going to eat all that?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll get your suit dirty.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

Without another word, he dug into his meat skewer. 

Quickly, Zelda found he wasn’t a silent eater. 

“You eat so noisily for someone who speaks so softly.”

She mumbled without thinking. 

At that, the boy froze, blushing to the tips of his ears. Like a scolded dog, his figure slumped in shame. 

“Yeah. I’ve been told that before.”

Curiously enough, this reminded Zelda of a couple of months ago, when she got angry at Link for eating. He was crunching an apple when she finally burst, yelling that he ate so loud for a man of silence. As if she’d slapped him, he stepped back, cowering. Her stare didn’t waver and he promptly threw the apple onto the ground. Pleased, she turned away. 

It wasn’t until later that she realized she was why he barely ate the next couple of weeks after that. 

“Oh, that was terribly insensitive of me! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you!” She exclaimed, the guilt from that incident rushing back. 

“It’s fine. You’re right. It’s rude of me.”

He set the plate aside, opting to bite his lip instead. But it wasn’t a nervous bite, she noticed, more of a self punishment. 

“Please don’t do that…”

Her hand raised to his cheek, cupping it tenderly. 

“You should eat, you shouldn’t waste food.”

Hesitantly, he nodded taking small bites of his meal in an effort to be silent. 

“Don’t worry, Sweet Tooth, I don’t care.”

Ears perking, he looked at her in surprise. 

“Is that my nickname?”

“I think it fits, don’t you?”

“Yeah...it does.”

~~~

Zelda quite liked this stranger. 

A touch more than she should. 

Once he had finished his small feast, he swept her off her feet. The music that was booming in the ballroom was only a faint lullaby where they were. Even so, they continued to dance. 

“I need to dance off the calories.” He chuckled at her confusion. 

“You seem rather fit, actually.”

Her hand rested on his firm chest, wandering from there to his bicep unconsciously. 

“You think so?” He laughed once again, lifting his arm to flex it. 

She squeezed the muscle, nodding with confidence. Though she wore a teasing smile, her cheeks were a bright red. 

“Little on the short side, though.”

He seemed taken aback, offended at her remark. 

“Well I’m taller than you!”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your heels.”

He blushed brighter. 

“I don’t mind though,” she smiled, “You’re still rather handsome.”

The boy looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“You haven’t even seen my whole face. I could be a monster.”

“I still wouldn’t mind, though I’m sure that’s not the case.”

He seemed slightly distressed for a moment before calming down, taking both of her hands in his own. 

“Well, my flower, I-“

“My flower?” Zelda hummed, raising a brow at him. 

“Oh! My apologies, miss. I shouldn’t have said that, it’s inappropriate-“

“No, I quite like the way it sounds.”

Zelda couldn’t mistake the pure love that radiated off his expression as he laughed. 

“My flower it is, then.”

~~~

Zelda was in love with the man next to her. 

In a mere few hours he had managed to steal her heart. He was so tender and sweet, so gentle and loving. 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t love, but it had to be close. There was just something about him. It was almost like they’d already known each other.

They laid in the grass, hand in hand as they stared at the stars. 

“My flower, it’s getting late.”

“It is.”

“We should go.”

“We should.”

Neither of them made an effort to move. The silence was comfortable and they were warm in each other’s presence. 

“You know, I’ve had the time of my life with you.”

“Have you, now?”

“Yes. You’re...amazing. I wouldn’t have traded this night for the world. I could be stabbed right now and not regret a single moment.”

Zelda moves to her side to face him, a tired look in her eyes. He turned as well, and she tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

“I agree.”

And there they laid, absorbing everything that had happened. 

It wasn’t until the kings voice came from the ballroom, announcing that the final dance was about to begin. 

The boy stood up, offering Zelda his hand. 

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

~~~

They were so close. 

A mere breath away from each other. 

As they danced, their faces drew closer and closer, their cheeks growing warmer and warmer. 

The music came to its end, and Zelda’s lips were hovering above the boy’s. 

Before she knew it, she’d had her first kiss. 

It was soft and careful, yet full of love. He held her in the way he had when they first danced. One hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, he completely melted against her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands in his hair. 

He had the softest lips. 

They pulled away after a few moments, both completely red. 

With a breathy giggle, Zelda leaned against his chest. 

“I’d like to know the identity of the man I kissed.”

The boy hesitated, loosening his grip on her waist. 

“We shouldn’t have kissed, then.”

Confused, she began to reach for the ribbon behind his head. 

“Who are you?”

“My flower, please, don’t-“

Before either of them knew it, the mask was stripped away from his face. 

“Link?”

The most hurt, yet loving look was on his face as she stared in disbelief. 

“Zelda, please, I-“

“How did you know?” She demanded, “How did you know?!”

He seemed to struggle before sighing, wringing his hands together. 

“Your eyes. No one in Hyrule has eyes like yours.”

The answer filled Zelda with more rage, she wanted to slap the love right out of him. 

“You expect me to believe that? That lovesick nonsense?!”

“But it’s true! Zelda, please, I meant no harm!”

Link reached for her, trying to soothe her but she pulled away fiercely. 

“You tricked me! You tricked me into loving you! You...You're ...You're despicable! I hate you!”

With a final cry of anger, she left, throwing the mask in the grass and staining it. 

“Zelda…”

“You are to refer to me as ‘your highness’”

~~~

The next day, they were back to the usual routine. Link followed her, silent and stiff. Zelda wouldn’t even glance his way. 

The air was tense around them, and anyone who got near them could feel it. 

Zelda was still fuming at him, resisting the urge to slap him across the face at any moment. 

She knew it was his job but why in Hylia’s name was he still following her? If she was him, she would have called in sick. Pretended to have the flu and waited it out. 

But no, he was stupid enough to not. 

Huffing for the upteenth time, she continued her duties. 

Link following close behind. 

~~~

It was one week after the event that Link got injured. 

On a bright and sunny afternoon that they got attacked, multiple Yiga coming at them at once. 

Immediately, he acted as a human shield, whipping out the blade on his back. 

In a few minutes they were all killed, but not before he got a nasty gash in his torso. 

Zelda couldn’t help it. 

She screamed. 

As he fell to his knees she ran to his side, helping him up. Tears were brimming as she got him next to the horses. 

“You’ll be just fine, I promise.”

“I know.” 

After pulling out some bandages to temporarily wrap his wound, she got him onto the horse, whispering soothing words to him. One of her hands was brushing through his hair while the other held his tightly. He looked as if he were about to pass out, his eyes tired and worn. 

Her chest felt tight with worry, despite how peaceful he looked asleep on the horse. She knew he would be fine, he always was, but this time was worse. She felt it more than any other time he had been hurt.

Once they were at the castle and he was attended to, she realized something with a start. 

Even though his identity had been fake, their love had been very much real. 

~~~

It was another week before Link was up and running again, Mipha having been called in to heal him. 

Once he could walk, he began following her once again. Although some of her anger dissipated, she was still furious with him. 

So nothing changed. 

That is, until one fateful night. 

Link had walked Zelda to her room, where she shut the door in his face.

Listening, she didn’t didn’t hear him move an inch. Not caring, she changed into her nightgown, about to get into bed when there was a light knock at the door. 

She knew who it was. 

“Your highness, Princess Zelda,” Link began, voice slightly muffled, “I’d like to sincerely apologize for my actions the night of the ball. It was stupid of me to act upon my own feelings. I just… I had noticed your sadness and simply couldn’t let it be. Upon hearing your words, I asked you to dance to make your mood improve. I meant no harm. It got out of hand, and for that I apologize. From the depths of my heart I beg for your forgiveness.”

Zelda didn’t move, simply absorbing his words. 

He cared about her. 

He truly wanted her to be happy, doing what he thought was best. 

It was horribly sweet. 

“Your highness, I know I am not worthy of your love, but please spare me of your hate.”

His voice was identical to that night, but more hurt, more desperate. 

Quietly, she tiptoed to the door, opening it to see him standing there curled in on himself. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered once more, falling to his knees as though he would pray to her. 

“Come in, Link.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

~~~

“You speak rather eloquently.” Zelda said, sitting back down in her bed. 

“I spend my time with the most proper lady in Hyrule.”

She couldn’t help the blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“Come sit, Link.”

He obeyed, resting on the edge of the bed a good distance away. 

“Your highness, I must ask once more for your forgiveness. I had no ill intentions. I should have never allowed you to…to…”

“Fall for you?”

He nodded meekly, biting his lip as he had the night of the ball. Eyes downcast, he wrung his hands again, awaiting her response. 

“I must ask, Link, were you in love with me that night?”

A small yet certain nod. 

“Did you foresee that? Did you foresee falling for me that night?”

This time his answer wasn’t quick, she could tell he was searching for what to say. Eventually, he shrugged, sighing. 

“I was already in love with you.”

She sat straight up, looking at him in disbelief, but from the blush on him she knew he was serious. 

“How is that possible?! I’ve been nothing but rude to you! I’ve done nothing to warrant you falling for me!”

He shrugged once again, hugging himself. 

“You haven’t. But I still fell for you. I knew it the moment I met you I would. Even if not to me, you’re very sweet. You’re passionate and determined. You’re loving and kind. You’re beautiful. I’m quite sure I love you.”

Oh, Hylia, why did he have to sound so sincere?

“Link…” She began, taking her hand in his, “I love you. I love you so much. I was incredibly angry that you made me feel this way, especially under a mask. It felt as though you were lying to me. I barely know you as it is.”

He nodded, stroking her hand with his thumb, as though he felt the same. 

Zelda took one hand and cupped his cheek with it. Ever so softly, she said,

“But, Link, I forgive you. I know your intentions were not malicious in any way. Had you not come and swept me off my feet, the night wouldn’t have been nearly as enjoyable. If… If you’d like… we can start over in a way and… and date…” 

The joy that lit up his eyes was indescribable, and the air around them lightened. 

“I would love to, your highness.”

He laughed, pulling her close and wrapping her in his arms. 

Returning the hug, she buried his face in his neck, absorbing all of his love and warmth. 

“You may call me Zelda.”

~~~

The princess was well aware that announcing their relationship would end with disaster. 

So they didn’t. 

Everything was kept on the down low, remaining strictly professional in front of others. 

When they were alone however…

“Link! Link stop it this instant! I order you!”

“Why, My Flower, you never told me you were this ticklish.”

“For this reason!”

They were alone in the woods, having left to go pray and gotten completely sidetracked. 

Link was on top of Zelda, tickling her sides until she was in tears. Soon enough, he stopped, only to be tackled in return. He tried to remain expressionless but she won in the end, sending him into a laughing fit. 

“Just wait until everyone finds out the hero of Hyrule is deathly ticklish!”

“Zelda!”

There they were laughing and just being the teens they were. 

It was just them, nothing else mattered. 

And when the laughing stopped in favor of kissing, the world and troubles around them simply ceased to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin!
> 
> I was thinking about opening up a tumblr to post works there, take requests, and be able to interact with people who like my work a bit more. Thoughts on that?
> 
> Anyway I remember having fun writing this story so i hope you liked it.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
